Enraptured
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: Because nothing can satiate his carnal thirst than his defenseless captive. Fenrir x Altmile.


Kuri: My first attempt in writing fiction based in CFV units. I blame the fanart and a friend of mine for the idea that suddenly popped out into my head. Oh, and this is R-18 stuff, so don't read if you're not fond of smut.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own CFV or even the characters. Just the lemony plot and loads of smutty goodness.

* * *

The blue-haired wolf let out a yawn, exhausted after another day of the hunt. But still, it was refreshing from being shackled for a long time.

The wolf cubs, Skoll and Hati, were left to cater to the matters that were usually associated with visitors wanting to venture more into his lair. Other than terrorizing alongside the rebellious Shadow Paladin soldiers, there was nothing else that would excite him.

Except for the prisoner he had captured. And he just wanted to discover more about him. It was a relief that up to now, the Royal Paladin search teams were oblivious to his real whereabouts.

With a clawed hand, Fenrir grasped the knob to his private chamber and turned. The frame creaked slightly as it moved, and he yawned again. All he wanted was to rest. But it would have to wait a bit longer.

Because his captivating prisoner was asleep, hands held in place by cuffs with chains attached to the headboard of the king-sized bed. The armor plates, gloves, shoes and helmet were off, so the male soldier was left with the inner garments and the baggy pants. His feet were bare.

Fenrir would admit that his victim was fascinating, especially with his soul. He just wanted to claw it out of his body and devour it as if it was chocolate. But then again, the amusement would just wear off quickly if he did. He had to resort to another option to humiliate him.

As the wolf approached him, the soldier stirred, opening his eyes gradually. He was scanning around for anything odd, and his cerulean orbs were locked onto his captor. He narrowed his stare, his tone raspy.

"You…"

"Nuh-uh, I wouldn't have to trouble myself with the chains if I were you," Fenrir clicked his tongue. "Things will go ugly if you attempt to escape."

"What do you want from me?" Altmile questioned through gritted teeth.

The male wolf moved closer to him, bending down on one knee. His hand reached out to caress his cheek, the sensation being cold. "I have to say. You are a really fine specimen. Plus, your soul is really appetizing. I just wanna take it from you and savor it."

The knight flinched slightly at his words, though he tried not to make the terrified expression closely apparent. He just wanted to spit on his face or even kick him on the groin with his foot. But he knew better than to provoke the beast and get hurt in the process. He could only hope that his army was on the way, and then he would come up with a better plan to escape.

Fenrir's fingers skimmed down to the green-haired male's chin. "On the other hand, I'll reconsider sparing your life, if you do what I want."

"Then what is it?"

Fenrir leaned closer to Altmile, their faces now just inches apart from each other. His mouth morphed into a slight smirk as he voiced out his reply.

"Entertain me."

And before the Royal Paladin unit could retort, the deity pressed their lips together in a hard kiss. Altmile tugged at the chains, wanting to break free from succumbing into that coerced tryst, but it was no use. The binds were unconventional, too strong for a normal human to shatter.

The wolf's tongue darted out to lick the space between the knight's lips, and the victim had no choice but to comply, parting them. Their tongues now swayed in a sensual dance, a battle for dominance. But in the end, with the deity's supernatural strength, the mythical beast was the one who emerged victorious. The swordsman moaned, squeezing his eyes shut, as the organ traveled deeper into the cavern, tasting the flavor of the occasional desert rum. More importantly, Fenrir could inhale the musky scent of Altmile's home, exotic and tantalizing.

When the kiss ended, they were both panting, a trail of saliva connecting both of them. Altmile's cheeks were now blooming scarlet due to the rising heat now coursing through his entire body. The deity smiled, the evil glint apparent in his eyes, amused with the fact that the victim was starting to give in.

"You seem to like this."

"Shut up," the knight murmured angrily, attempting to deny, but the reaction to the kiss was clearly apparent, much to his own chagrin.

Fenrir just chuckled at the reply. He then tugged at the top garment concealing the desert warrior's chest. With one yank, the clothing was torn off, revealing a bare chest that complimented well with his well-toned figure. The lupine male crawled to the bed, ready to savor his prize and to embarrass him even further.

He attacked his neck, licking the skin on his throat before his fangs nipped on it gently. Altmile pressed his lips in a tight line, suppressing the urge to moan to avoid looking enfeebled in front of his seducing captor. But as the assault went on his neck resumed, one of the wolf's hands slid up to his chest and the fingers pinched on his nipple. The male knight gasped in astonishment.

Satiated with the response, Fenrir descended even more, his tongue now lapping on the captive's chest. He then moved to the nub that was pinched seconds ago and flicked it a few times before sucking on it. His other hand now tweaked the other nipple that was not latched by his mouth.

"Mmnnn!" the make knight reacted to that ministration, jolts of pleasure now zapping through his whole body. Worse, the heat rushed down to that one particular place below the waist. He could only hope that the other male wouldn't notice.

After the Genesis creature was done peppering the knight's chest with love bites and sucks, one of the shaded hands traveled below, from his chiseled abs to the hem of his pants. His mouth now pressed gentle kisses to his stomach, distracting him from the feeling of having his pants loosened up so that the hand would snake down inside and feel the rigid erection underneath. At that, the Royal Paladin male hitched his breath.

"Hmmm… Never thought that you will be aroused that quickly."

"Zip it," the captive hissed.

But the deity was unperturbed by his swords as he finally pulled the pants down together with the underwear and discarded the garments to the side. His rod was definitely standing up. Fenrir's cat-like gaze met his target's as his chilling hand gripped the part, gradually stroking it up and down while coaxing the pre-cum to leak out.

"Ahhh!" the warrior let out a gasp at that newfound sensation. The wolf just resumed the act while occasionally licking his own lips. Seeing his good-looking victim inhaling and exhaling rapidly while attempting to catch his breath was appealing. Perhaps Altmile was truly enjoying the sweet torture, but it would all depend if he wanted more.

Fenrir ducked his head to bestow the aching rod a slow lick, especially at the sides and at the tip, inducing another gasp from the other male. Chuckling, he then took the head into his mouth, sucking a bit and then savoring the pre-cum that still leaked out.

The knight just hated it when he would end up being violated like that, being pleasured by someone he barely knew. When the search team would finally discover him, the rescuers would be worried about his condition after being raped. But he was so overwhelmed by that new sensation that the thought was cast aside for the time being.

Knowing how much the knight wanted it so badly, the lupine male now took the whole rod into his mouth, all while massaging the testicles with his hand. Altmile's reaction was now more vocal, all while tugging on the bindings. His wrists would end up becoming sore, but he just wouldn't prevent himself from attempting to break the chains. The color of his face was now flushing even deeper, proof that the temperature of his body was now ascending.

Fenrir bobbed his head up and down, occasionally hollowing out his cheeks to heighten up the sensation. As the ministration continued, the fire in the captive's stomach began to build up, meaning he was close to the climax. The desert swordsman attempted to hold it all in.

But the Genesis beast licked the rod one last time while it was still in the damp cavern, and Altmile cried out while shooting out the seed into his waiting mouth. Fenrir's eyes were closed shut as he swallowed the essence slowly, savoring the taste even with the saliva dripping down his chin. He hummed, enjoying the piquant flavor.

The prisoner was panting after his first orgasm, cerulean eyes now slightly foggy as he attempted to stabilize his breathing. Now captivated by that vulnerable expression, the blue-haired deity kissed him on the lips. Altmile tasted his own seed as their lips melded, savoring it as he lowered his eyelids.

After the kiss, Fenrir lifted both the knight's legs up in the air, draping them over his shoulder. He coaxed three fingers into the swordsman's mouth, silently urging him to lick them. He reluctantly obeyed, his tongue now roaming around the digits before the wolf pulled them out with a loud pop.

"I'm glad that you became the good boy as you give in to my command," he murmured, still relishing in the look of the prisoner's countenance. "How about the preparation before the main event?"

The shaggy-haired knight hissed in pain as a finger intruded his entrance. His toes curled as the digit moved gradually inside him. It wasn't long before the second finger joined, scissoring the channel a few times, and then the third finger jumped in. The beast now plunged the fingers hard while searching for the sensitive nerve bundle. The fingers gradually curled as the pace ensued to tease him, and the royal soldier whimpered as the spot was located right on.

"Hoooo… Looks like I found it," Fenrir spoke as he let go of his fingers, leaving the other male empty. He then loosened his own pants, moving it down so that his erection would also be seen, and guided it to the knight's entrance. With one slow thrust, he entered the passage, and Altmile yelled out as he felt the searing push into his channel.

The lupine being took notice of his hurtful expression, which left him thrilled. His own penis retreated, the head the only part in the channel, before slamming back hard. He rocked his hips a bit to ensure that his prisoner felt pleasure, too.

"Bastard," the defenseless victim whispered, his voice now rough.

"But I can tell that your body wants more," the wolf's smile was malevolent as his face was now closer to the other's. "Time to give in."

And the following thrusts were now relentless as his cock rammed into his victim's entrance again and again, inducing heartier moans from Altmile. Fenrir's hands were gripping his lips tightly, the sharp nails digging into the skin. The Royal Paladin unit really just wanted to slip free from the cuffs, but his movements were limited except for his bare legs that were still around the captor's shoulders.

His lower legs crossed at the back of the wolf's neck as the sensual assault ensued, striking at the sensitive spot now. Altmile threw his head back as he was now perspiring, sweat sticking onto his torn shirt. Actually, they were both perspiring now as the temperature of both bodies was shooting up rapidly with that coaxing intercourse.

It wasn't long before both males were close to the summit, and Fenrir gripped his mate's leaking erection, jerking it off in time with his thrusts. When they finally crashed into an explosive orgasm, Altmile was the first to scream as his seed spilled onto both their stomachs and even the clawed hand. The dominant wolf gave a few more thrusts before the white liquid overflowed inside the knight. When he pulled out, the sticky substance trickled down from the hole to the bed, staining the mattress sheets.

They panted, their breaths ejecting from their mouths in invisible puffs. Fenrir took the initiative to kiss the knight on the lips again, locking for a few seconds before finally moving away.

"You are truly an interesting male."

"I gave what you want," Altmile's vision was still hazy from the aftermath. "Please, let me go."

As much as Fenrir wanted to show more of the sadism, he ended up being bored with that. With a snap of his fingers, the cuffs vanished, and the knight collapsed into the wolf's arms. His lips were close to the mate's ear, ready to insinuate.

"You shall live for another day, but you will remain as my prize, all while your beloved nation is slowly disintegrating until there is nothing left. Simply put…"

His sharp teeth were prominent as he showed off his wicked grin.

 _"You are now mine."_

Those words drove fear into Altmile's heart, snapping him out of his passionate trance. But he no longer had the strength to move a muscle, and sleep claimed him.

Like a winged insect caught on the spider's web, Altmile was trapped, enraptured by the wolf who was hungry for war, all while everything the knight cherished was slowly crumbling away.

* * *

Kuri: If you like this story, review and add this to the favorite list. It will be appreciated!


End file.
